Brothers and Sisters
by lunalovegood1998
Summary: This is a story of how a brother and a sister are sent to fight for the death in the Hunger Games! I am rubbish at summarys but please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys this is my first fan fic, and i want as much feedback as possible to improve it. I know it is not an actual Quarter Quell, but i wanted my own twist on it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger games (unfortunatly), only the original characters in this story.**

District Eleven

"_For this years Quarter Quell a brother and a sister will be drawn at the reaping to compete in this years Hunger Games, therefore there will be two winners. A brother and a sister both from the same district. You cannot wi n unless you have a sibling at your side"_

"Hazelle, Hazelle, Hurry up we don't want to be late! You know what they are like! Hurry UP!" The cries of my dear Mother came floating down the street. I started to run I knew what she meant. The peacekeepers on reaping day were twice as brutal. I skidded my way into the house, before stopping and staring at the outfit my mum had laid out for me.

"Oh mum, it's beatutiful!" I exclaimed, She had picked out one of her own dresses from when she was younger. "Wheres Posy,Rory and Jackson?" I asked. Posy ad Rory were my younger sister and brother and Jackson was my older sibling, he is 17, three years older than me. Posy and Rory were both 12 and it was their first reaping today.

"Posy and Rory are upstairs getting ready and Your Brother and Father are down the orchards they will be here soon." I understod, the orchard meant Jackson and Dad going to see if they can pick up some spare fruit on the ground in the orchards. "Right go and get ready we have about an hour, and we want to be early." She peered out the window, I knew she was looking out for Dad and Jackson. I ran upstairs to find my younger brother and sister in their room getting ready.

"Hey, you two, Don't you look a picture" Posy was wearing my first reaping dress and Rory was in Jacksons old Reaping outfit. Posy gave me a look that was pure joy, which then turned to absoloute fear. "Oh Posy, you wont get picked, nither will you Rory. Your name is only in their once. Well twice due to the Quarter Quell but Me and Jackson made sure you did not accept any tearese , you will not be picked out! Here let me tie that bow for you"

"But what if I am…" Whispeared Posy,

"You wont, now I'm going to get ready and you are going to stop worrying!" I walked out of the room into mine and Jacksons room to find a freshly made bath ready for me. A warm bath is rare here as it takes ages for us to heat the water and then queue up for more water. I bathed myself and got dressed. The material, felt like silk and slid over my body perfectly. I glided my way downstairs to find Jackson and my Dad sitting at the table. Jackson was already ready.

"Ohhhhhh, don't you look pretty." Said Jackson,

"Don't look to bad yourself" I joked.

"Come here Hazelle, let me do your hair" Said mum. About 15 minutes later we were all out of the door and walking towards the town square. I noticed several scared looking first timers. I remember, I was terrified on my first reaping. However most of them look fine, most probley sisters, brothers or only childs. We entered the Square and went to sign in.

"Come on Posy" I took her hand and led her to the girls queue. "Right posy, you need to listen to me. They will prick you, and take a little Blood. That is it. Then I will meet you on the other side of the queue. Posy went forward and signed in. I did not take my eyes off her until her hand was safe in mine. I led her to her place. "Right stay here and I will come and collect you once this is over." She nodded silently and turned her attention to the temporary stage that was put up every reaping. It was only when I took my place with the other 14 year olds, that noticed there was only one large glass ball full of names. I caught sight of a pecekeeper staring at me, his eyes pierced through me and burned me. I did not break my gase with him, however he broke it to go and attenend to some trouble.

The mayor walked onto the stage and tapped the microphone. "Um, Hello everyone." I saw a bead of sweat make it's way down his face. "Yes so, um, lets, welcome our visitor from the Capitol. Sunnny."

Sunny stantered onto the stage, her bright yellow dress and skin made her look ill. She had Red stripes in her dress, which made her look like she had a realy bad accident and her wig was bright red with, bits of yellow in. "Hello everyone. And welcome to another year of exciting Hunger Games and an even more exciting Quarter Quell!"The girl beside me shifted, she was one of the unlucky ones I suppose. My heart started pounding. Mine and Jackons names were both in there over 100 times, the odds were definitly not in our favour. Sunny started talking about the importance of the Hunger games and it's tributes and why we were here. I wasen't really listening I was focusing in that ball, and whose names would be pulled out. Finally, Sunbeam walked damatically over to the ball "And so this years District 11 tributes are….. Posy and Rory Kartt"

**I will post the next few chapters in the coming days, please review guys much appreciated! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter as promised guys. Thanks for the reviews they are really appreciated! :-) **

I volunteer!

I fell backwards and was caught by several people behind me. No, no! Anyone but them! Anyone! I knew what I had to do. I caught Jackson's eye he was so white, but he nodded. I put up three fingers, One, two, three.

"We volunteer, we volunteer as Tributes" We both said in unison. Me and Jackson ran towards the stage so we were just standing behind Posy and Rory. I grabbed Posy and Rory "Go back to Mum and Dad." I said, I found it hard to keep the panic from my voice. "Go back and I will see you in the hall." Rory nodded and grabbed posy's hand.

"Come on Posy" He said, whilst dragging her back to Mum and Dad. Jackson grabbed my hand and together we walked up the stairs.

"Well, What a wonderful turn of events. You are?" Sunny indicated me,

"Hazel Kartt" I muttered,

"and you?" She pointed to Jackson

"Jackson Kartt" He said,

"Well, here you have it, District Elevens first Volunteers. Ah, so brave volunteering for your brother and Sister like that. So brave!" She pretended to wipe a tear from her eye. "Lets applaud our volunteers, Hazel and Jackson Kartt!" There was a weak round of applause, with a few sobs. "Right well until next year District Eleven!" She gave a jaunty wave before guiding us to the back of the stage and into the Justice hall.

Me and Jackson were put in a room together. It was the grandest thing I had ever seen. There were, oh so many books and soft, plush chairs. "What do we do now?" I asked Jackson.

"Try our best and win this thing! We can both come out alive we just need to try. We know about edible foods, and we can climb trees and run fast! We can do this Hazel!" He walked up to me and held both of my hands. "We can do this!" I nodded tears spilling down my cheeks. The door suddenly burst open, making both of us jump. And there stood my family. I ran up to my father and hugged him. His strong arms made me feel safe and warm.

"Hey, Hazel, it will be ok. You will be fine." His face didn't say that.

"Don't lie" I whispered, "I know it's not fine, but we can get through this, me and Jackson were strong and we make a good team!" My father squeezed me tightly, Jackson was hugging Mum telling her everything will be ok. I turned to Posy and Rory. "Rory you look after your sister! Don't do anything stupid! OK" He nodded and gave me a hug.

"I won't let you down Hazel." He let go and I went to hug Posy. She stopped me.

"Why did you volunteer? Why? Now instead of losing myself. I'm going to lose you!"

"Posy, you will not lose me! I will always be here," I pointed at her heart. "And it is mine and Jackson's job to protect you. This was planned ages ago. If either of you were reaped me or Jackson were to volunteer. " I gave Posy a hug, tears were falling gently down her face. "Hey, you can have my bed if you want" She laughed and hugged me back. "See you soon hey?"

"See you soon" she said. I hugged my mum.

"Be careful, out there. And please return with all of your limbs!"I laughed! My mum always made me laugh even when I was upset. A peacekeeper came to the door. Mum quickly pressed something into my hand and stepped back. "See you soon, ok sweetie."

"Yeah. See you soon." I replied, as me and Jackson waved goodbye to our family.

I looked down at thing mum gave me. It was a woven necklace with a wooden star on it and the words "Always" roughly engraved in. I let out a sob as Jackson cradled me in his arms. "It will be ok" he said. Another peacekeeper came to the door.

"Follow me" He said. We followed him out of the Justice hall to a car, in which Sunny sat.

"Ah, hello Hazel and Jackson. Thank-you, um sir?" The peacekeeper nodded and took another position with the guards surrounding us. "Right into the car and it will take us to the train station" Me and Jackson sat down in the car and we started to move through District Eleven. Soon we were skirting along the high fence, topped with barbed wire that marked the district boundaries. "Onto the Train and don't look at any cameras." Instructed Sunny. We clambered onto the train trying not to look at the many cameras flashing in our direction. Sunny slammed the door behind us and we immediately started moving. "In you go…" She pointed at the door nearest me. I opened it to find the most beautiful room in the world. There was cakes, spirits, drinks, pastries. Every food I could ever dream of!

"oh, wow!" I exclaimed

"I know!" Said Jackson. We were led by Sunbeam into a narrow hall.

"This is your room Jackson," She pointed to the room nearest to my left "And this is your room Hazel" She pointed to the room directly opposite Jacksons."I suggest you two clean up before dinner." She then turned around and headed back into the Dining room.

"Well do we go in?" I asked

"I suppose so…"Jackson replied, I took a deep breath and opened my door. It was so much bigger than the room me, and Jackson share. I steeped in and saw a Huge, double bed, a en-site bathroom, a TV and a walk in wardrobe! I Opened the wardrobe door and saw row, after row of clothes. I fingered the dress nearest me, it was so soft and look so nice. It was pale blue with short sleeves with a ribbon to tighten it. I quickly took off my mothers dress and folded it onto the bed. I then put on this lovely dress. It fitted me perfectly and felt like silk. Just like my mothers dress. But this one had a special quality.I put on my lovely necklace and ran into Jackson's room to show him my new outfit.

"Look Jackson, I found a lovely dress… Jackson" I went to look in the bathroom before Jackson bounded up behind me making me Jump. "Oh there you are! Where were you?"

"In the wardrobe, and I like your dress, do you like my outfit?" He was wearing long trouses and a smart blue shirt to match my dress.

"It really suits you, come on we'd better go to dinner."

We walked into the dining Cart to find a magnificent meal. We sat down in our places and were told to help our selves. I picked some chicken with an lovely orange sauce that oozed out and burst in my mouth. I then tried a lovely lamb stew with dried plums in. It was the most lovely meal ever. We only ever have old fruit and what meat we can trade. We then turned to desert and I had a rich chocolate cake, I think it was chocolate, I have never had it before. It was so nice, my mouth had never had so many flavours in it before.

"Now, you have no mentor but I will be there to guide you, and I will basically be your mentor. So any questions?" Sunny said this all in her silly capitol accent as if it was a good thing. My heart sank if Sunny was or mentor we would never survive for two minutes.

"Well, firstly how do you find shelter?" Asked Jackson,

"Um… well…. You will find all of that out at the Training Center." Sunny looked lost. I smirked all she knew was fashion and the Hunger Games. It made me sick.

"Oh right." Said Jackson.

"But I do have one pice of advice for you. Your prep team will make you look presentable, they are there to help you. Do not resist. Remember beauty is pain!" Sunny Beamed. I sighed, I don't want to be a puppet. But I knew to keep alive I would have to listen to some people.

After dinner we went and watched the other reapings. The Boy and the girl from one both volunteered, they were big burly twins, Two of whom I wouldn't like to cross. In District two, a timid looking brother and sister were picked. Nobody volunteered. I wondered why. Next went district 3 again a brother and a sister volunteered, both were twice my height. In the other districts no one volunteered, and several timid Brothers and sisters were picked. However in District 7 a large 18 year old boy and a 16 year old were chosen. They grinned evilly and were quite frightening. I really hope the careers find them before they find us! District 10, came as a shock a twelve year old girl and 15 year old boy were chosen the boy, was, well handsome, he had smiled reassuring his younger sister. However his smile penetrated my skull and stuck there it was a smile I would never forget. We then went up. I was glad to see me and Jackson came across timid,and scared. This will give the tributes the wrong impression of us together we are deadly.

Sunny switched the Tv off and suggest that we went to bed, I didn't object. I entered my room and opened the top draw in my wardrobe to find several soft night dresses in there. I put one on and put my dress aside for tomorrow. I clambered into my bed and was instantly warmed, as the train rocked me to sleep.

**The next chapter should be up in the next couple of days. Sorry this on took so long i have been busy. I have tried to improve the spelling and grammer in this one. But with not much success. Keep the reviews coming ;-)**


End file.
